Schwarzer Engel
by Kitiara-d
Summary: An explosion nearby shook the ground under his feet causing Schuldich to stop on his tracks. He raised his head toward the direction, feeling the tumult it caused in the minds of the humans who witnessed it.


All Weiss Kreuz characters belong to Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. However this story and Angie/Anju belong to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An explosion nearby shook the ground under his feet causing him to stop on his tracks. He raised his head toward the direction, feeling the tumult it caused in the minds of the humans who witnessed it.  
"Guess there's another one of us" he murmured.   
Indecision was not a part of his character but something similar to curiosity was.   
Raking red hair from his eyes he changed his course and followed the jumble of thoughts.   
This would not please Brad but what the hell. He always did what he wanted and the American was well aware of it. He put up with it because he was good at what he did, too good for his own...good.  
He smirked, imagining Brad's face.   
  
Debris was littered everywhere while a heavy white cloud hung over the place.   
People cried and people screamed. Useless, all of it.   
He looked up. A wall was missing from the apartment overlooking the lot exposing its insides like a dissected corpse.   
Nothing to be found. A faint trace, like the impression of a human being. He kicked the dirt scattering the remains of a table. Something caught his eye. A glitter.   
He picked it up. A melted silver frame. Among the glass cracks three faces.   
He looked around. Whatever caused this mess was powerful. Nothing could've survived the impact. Yet he knew it wasn't caused by a bomb. If it were, it was an amateur's work.   
But it was too random and sudden, not planned. Strong yet youngful.   
He touched the tip of the frame to smiling lips. Interesting.   
  
Tracking was child's play, made inhumanly easier by just scanning the area with his mind. A confused terrified jumble of thoughts caught his attention.   
He jumped down from the building, landing gracefully and advanced toward its source cornering it in a dead end like a mouse, all the while smiling.   
The mouse in question turned to face its new tormentor. Wide eyes stared at him from a white mask of fear. She looked around for an escape but in vane. She was affectedly trapped.   
Raw emotions hit his shield, causing him to lose a step. Surprise is a rarity.   
His smile widened. If he'd been a cat on hunt he'd be licking his chops in anticipation.   
  
"The mission was nearly compromised!" _Brad_ stated fixing angry eyes on the two sitting before him. One had the grace to look slightly abashed, the other calmly continued to fidget with the knife. Brad sighed inwardly.   
"And where the hell is _Schuldich_??"   
As if on cue the door burst open with a kick. The person in question strolled nonchalantly into the room and gently laid a figure on the empty couch. He then fell with easy grace into the chair and proceeded lighting a cigarette.   
"What is the meaning of this?" Brad demanded, by all means truly angered with the exasperating red-head.   
The other two inspected the figure with bored interest. The boy was first to react with mild surprise.  
"A girl?"   
"Fanf, please don't harm our guest" Schuldich amiably warned the other who retreated with a regretted sigh and continued nicking himself.   
Brad turned to him, manicured hands on hips. Getting no acknowledgement, he advanced toward Schu and grabbed him by the collar pulling him up to eye level.   
"And you interrupted the mission for... a girl??" he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.   
For answer Schuldich laughed in his outraged face.   
"Not just any girl"   
_Nagi_ perked up from his inspection, curiosity written on his face.   
Schu adjusted his collar while the others watched him warily. Schuldich never did anything for nothing.   
He turned the television on and switched it to the channel of his liking before dropping on his chair, legs swaying slightly.   
A reporter was giving an account of the strange explosion occured an hour ago in which a family was involved. On the background a woman was crying, viewing the disaster.   
Brad turned to Schuldich   
"And?"   
"It was not a bomb"   
"A gas escape?" Nagi asked.   
Schuldich shook his head, enjoying himself.   
"It can't be..!" the boy exclaimed, shock widening his eyes.   
Schu smiled.   
"You always were quick"   
Brad was getting enough of this game. He gave his full attention to Nagi. The boy cringed slightly under his gaze.   
"The only explanation left would be... ESP" he explained uncertainly.   
They looked at Schuldich for confirmation. The red-head smiled.   
"And you think this... girl... is the cause?"   
Schuldich returned his look.   
"I felt it"   
He sat on the couch's arm just above the girl's sleeping head.   
"Why bring her here?"   
Schu leaned over her playing with her hair, his green cat stare on the American.   
"Thought I'd do EstE a service by recruiting"   
Brad looked at him hard, considering. Considering what the German would be getting out of this, what he'd get out of it. His cold eyes rested on the sleeping form.   
He had a sudden flash, a vision of the future which left him breathless for a second. He shook his head, composing himself once more and met Schu's triumphant gaze.   
"Fine! But you take care of this!" He walked stiffly out the door, nearly slamming it.   
"If she really did all that, her power must be strong" Nagi mussed. He had never met anyone who might have powers that rivaled his own. Hers was probably strong but latent and surfaced relatively late.   
Schuldich smiled at him   
"You have all the time you want to investigate. She isn't going anywhere"   
He effortlessly picked her up and proceeded toward the door, _Farfarello_ at his heals like a well-trained dog.   
Nagi remained, thinking.   
  
"Why don't I get to play?" she complained eyeing them from the doorway, hands on slender hips.  
"Not today, dear" Schuldich told her from his place on the chair.   
She pouted looking at Brad who continued to ignore them all giving his full attention to the screen.  
She walked into the room and leaned on Schu's chair, circling him with her arms.   
"But why?" she persisted.   
"It might be dangerous" he told her. She eyed him doubly but gave in. He patted her hand like one would an obedient dog.   
Nagi watched the whole scene without appearing to do so.   
Three months with Schwarz, one of which in Schuldich's tender care and she was the perfect killer. Quick, precise and ruthless yet with the innocence of a child. She reminded him of someone... *flash of eyes and blue hair*... The boy shook his head. Best let ghosts rest.   
She sat next to Farfarello , resting her head on her hands. Nagi recognized her posture.   
She was not easily put off. Sometimes she was too alike Schu, causing him to wonder what exactly had happened during her training solo with the German.   
Brad started giving details of their next mission.   
"... and Weiss might be there to hinder us" he concluded.   
She raised her head, all attention now. "Weiss?"   
"That'll only add more fun to the game" Schuldich said, a predatory smile playing on his lips while he pulled on the cigarette.   
She looked at him, waiting for him to say more but the red-head continued to give his attention to Brad.   
She sighed. Then sat up a bit straighter as the beginning of a plan started to seed in her mind. Farfarello  watched her with veiled eyes.   
Something must've shown on her face. Brad interrupted his instructions and eyed her coldly.   
"No interfering" he told her flatly.   
She startled slightly, recovering quickly and gave him her best angelic smile.   
"Of course not"   
Brad was not fooled but decided against going further into the matter. He knew it was near useless. She was after all Schuldich's creature. Let the German handle it. So long as she didn't compromise the mission.   
  
"What is it?" Nagi asked without taking his attention from the screen.   
"You always know when it's me" she said walking into the room, hips swaying slightly, her heels clicking on the floor.   
She leaned on his chair, peering over his shoulder at the screen. Nagi felt her every move and stiffened slightly when her blond hair tickled his face. Ignorant to his reaction, she scanned his work with curiosity.   
"The target?"   
The boy nodded continuing his work, doing his best to ignore her. It never worked with Schuldich because he was persistently annoying. It didn't work with her for different reasons.   
She sat on the other chair and started rocking around. Back and forth. Back and forth. All the while giving him her full blue-eyed attention.   
He sighed and turned to her.   
"What is it?"   
Her eyes widened slightly but at least she had stopped her annoying rocking. She leaned her upper body toward him.   
Nagi couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with tastefully applied make-up and such revealing clothes that exalted her fair skin and golden glory of a mane. It was hard to believe this confident creature was the same whiff of a girl Schuldich has brought home just three months ago.  
She cocked her head and smiled.   
"Why, thank you!"   
Nagi blushed slightly. He had forgotten that she also read minds, though not as good as her teacher. One tended to underestemate her and that was usually a deadly mistake.   
"What is it, _Angie_?" he asked crossly once more.   
"Tell me about Weiss" she asked. Always straight to the point. Yes, she probably did pick up from someone.   
Knowing it was useless to ignore or lie to her, Nagi sighed and gave her bits and pieces, enough to satisfy her curiosity and not get him in trouble with Brad.   
"Now scat. I've got work to do" he told her and turned back to the screen.   
He had assumed she'd left, when he felt her rise.   
She placed a light kiss on his cheek.   
"Arigatou, Nagi-kun"   
And was out the door, leaving the boy staring at it before going back to work.   
  
"What annoying flies" Schuldich mocked, moving aside to avoid the blade which whisked harmlessly away. Aya glared at him.   
Farfarello  was playing with the dark-haired Weiss boy doing nothing to avoid his attacks which unnerved Ken.   
Brad and Nagi surveyed their useless antics with bored expressions before proceeding out the door   
The other two Weiss took advantage of the situation and, probably also angered by the little consideration shown them, pointlessly attacked their retreating forms.   
Their weapons bounced off an invisible shield. A figured had appeared before them as if by magic, hand raised.   
Youji's eyes narrowed. "A woman?"   
Omi's bow knocked but its arrow was easily blocked by the blond beauty who laughed at his effort.  
"So you are Weiss? I thought better" Her silvery laughter filled the room.   
"Let's see what you can do!"   
She parried Youji's deadly wire with her sword and turned swiftly to bash it against the arrow aimed at her.   
Though they attacked her on two sides she was not taken aback but faced each with unnerving tranquility moving with the deadly grace of a cat. It was after all such a simple thing to predict and avoid their moves. Their minds were open books.   
Anju, come. Now  
Brad's thoughts cut into her mind, giving no chance to retort.   
She smiled at her two panting opponents, eyeing them with scorn. She followed her team-mates.  
They hadn't been worth it.   
  
The American was decidedly angered, to say the least. He had chastised her brutally, only her youth and inexperience keeping him from seriously beating her, though that was a matter of opinion.   
She had retreated to her room, abashed and angered. They rarely allowed her to come along to play, often leaving her home alone and bored. She was Schwarz too, after all!   
She smirked thinking of Weiss.   
They really hadn't been worth the trouble.   
  
"Where's Anju?" Brad asked the room.   
Schuldich shrugged puffing up smoke from his cigarette, feet swaying to a rhythm only he could hear.   
"She's been going out often, coming home late" Nagi informed him.   
A frown crossed the American's face. He hated when he didn't know or couldn't track the members of his team. They were his responsibility and he was held responsible for their actions.   
"Don't worry. She's a grown girl. She can take care of herself"   
Brad turned to the red-head.   
"I'm not worried about her but what she'd do on her own"   
"Oh, nothing I wouldn't do" Schu assured him with a smile. Brad glared at him.   
Nagi rolled his eyes.   
That was saying something! There wasn't anything the red-head wouldn't do for fun or to annoy, usually at someone's expense. But Angie though similar to her teacher was different from Schuldich in many ways. She'd rarely hurt, maim or kill outside of a mission unless provoked or harmed.   
Nagi sighed inwardly with relief. Thank goodness for that! They had enough trouble as it was keeping a leash on sadistic Schuldich and berserk Farfarello.   
Most of the time Angie behaved and listened to Brad unless Schu probed her. At least she had the sense not to instigate the American.   
A door opened. Click click of high heals. A door closed.   
They waited to see if she'd join them but after a few minutes when it was clear she wouldn't, Brad gave up and left the room.   
Nagi looked at nonchalant Schuldich who was quietly enjoying his smoke, a secretive smile on his lips.   
The boy shrugged.   
  
"Neh, Nagi-kun. What do you think of our job?"   
The question came so unexpectedly that it interrupted the boy's concentration. He quickly recovered and continued unphased.   
"Why the question?"   
Silence.   
He turned slightly.   
She was curled on the chair, bare legs pulled up to her chest. Her hair fell around her like a golden curtain. Something about her lost expression bothered him.   
"Angie?"   
She startled and looked up. Her normally clear cheerful eyes were clouded.   
"What's wrong?"   
Since Schuldich was egocentric, Farfarello  in his own world and Brad indifferent, she sometimes came to him for a chat or in search of companionship. Being nearly the same age helped the illusion of comradeship.   
She smiled sadly and shook her head   
"Nothing"   
Nagi wasn't convinced but decided against pushing her. If she wanted to talk, she'd do that when she was ready. Besides, he had work to do.   
He turned his attention to the screen.   
Blue eyes watched his back.   
  
Meeting. Another mission to discuss.   
"Hey, how's my Angel-girl?" Schuldich asked cheerfully, sliding gracefully on her chair's arm, pulling her close.   
She pulled her attention back to the present and rewarded him with a smile.   
Brad walked in and raised and eyebrow but said nothing when he saw what she was wearing... or not wearing.   
A cream colored shirt hung loosely over her slender form a few sizes too big for her, barely covering the essential. No make-up marred her skin. The lost expression added to the harmlessness and youthful look.   
When not working, she had the tendency of dressing and acting like a normal girl her age. Her trust or naive ness caused her to sometimes forget she was among grown men. But then none of them were interested in her in that way.   
"... while Anju will take care of Aizawa..."   
With a start she shook herself and raised her head to find Brad's and therefore everyone's attention on her. Quickly she composed her expression and smiled sweetly.   
"Hai, Brad-san"   
He eyed her doubtfully but continued his litany.   
  
"Is something wrong, Angie?" Nagi wondered.   
"Why do you ask?" she raised her head a little.   
"You didn't seem too enthusiastic about the mission given you" he pointed out.   
It was well known among the members of Schwarz that Angie had wanted and nagged about being left out of the fun; so much in fact that Brad had threatened her and they'd been all but forced to restrain her when they left for work. The accident with Weiss had only been one episode.   
She beamed at him.   
"Oh, but I am!"   
She got up gracefully and stoked toward him.   
Nagi did his best to ignore the way her body moved or the fabric clung to her or her long shapely legs. Hormones kicking in.   
She stopped in front of him, a smile playing on her lips.   
"So, what do you suggest?"   
"Nani?"   
"Method of extinguishing?" She tapped her foot impatiently.   
He looked at her closely. She truly didn't know the effect she had on him, on men in general. She was that innocent, he realized.   
She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.   
He recovered quickly, giving her a blank professional look.   
"For up and personal, poison"   
"How?" she considered, tapping a fingertip to full lips.   
An idea blossomed in Nagi's fertile mind. A cold smile warmed his eyes.   
  
"Well, how do I look?" Angie burst into the room with childlike glee, whirling her red dress around. It did little to cover her, exalting her slender form. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated fashion while a few escaped locks framed her oval face. Her true blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.   
"Dazzling!" Schuldich chuckled, earning her gratitude. She clung to his arm, adoration plain on her face.   
"And you are all marvelous!" she exclaimed taking them all in.   
The men wore black brand-new suits in which all but one felt uncomfortable.   
Schu fidgeted with his tie which was threatening to suffocate him. She batted his hand away and adjusted it better.   
"You look wonderful. The little man" Angie teased Nagi. He gave her a cold look that didn't phase her good mood.   
Tonight was her night, her prom. She was the star.   
Brad eyed them all critically. He adjusted his glass.   
"Shall we?"   
  
The ball was great! Just like a fairy-tale. The ballroom crowded with people in beautiful clothes, sparkling happiness, lying facades.   
Music in the background which gave the illusion of drowning any other noise but not hindering private conversations.   
Angie had never been to such a luxurious occasion; of course being part of an unknown unimportant family hadn't helped.   
Excitement hammered her heart and flushed her checks.   
Easy Schuldich cautioned silently from across the room.   
She smiled and composed herself.   
She eyed the room, searching. Found the target and approached it. Oh so simple, how he fell under her spell. So easy to guide him to a secluded area, secret promises prompting. People hardly noticed, what was another couple searching for privacy?   
She smiled sweetly, ignoring his exploring hands. A quick brush of lips was enough. The poison acted quickly as promised. His eyes widened, he moved a step and collapsed at her feet.   
She stared at the unmoving form for a second. Shook herself and retreated, going back to the party.  
Schuldich circled her waist with his arm, pulling her close.   
"Well done" he whispered in her ear.   
She smiled, while the other men in the room were dazzled by her beauty and eyed them with envy.  
"She's truly one of us now" Nagi thought, watching them. Something similar to regret marred his thoughts but was quickly analyzed and discarded.   
Another job well done for Schwarz.   
  
Angie was disappearing more often, returning with a troubled expression every time. She hardly spoke but since she did her job effortlessly and precisely Brad decided to ignore this escapes. So long as she didn't compromise a mission and no unwanted bodies turned up.   
Farfarello  was indifferent to anything while Schuldich uncaring. That left Nagi who really didn't know how to consider the issue or if he should actually do something about it.   
Since she didn't turn to him for help or advice, he decided to wait the outcome, which didn't take long to come.   
  
"Angie's been gone for two days!" Nagi burst out.   
Bored eyes regarded him briefly.   
"So?"   
"Aren't you worried?"   
"Should we be?"   
Arched eyebrow, mild surprise at the boy's reaction.   
"She's Schwarz"   
That got them thinking. Before Brad interrupted the process.   
"Not officially"   
Nagi looked at him.   
Brad stared him down.   
"Might I remind you Anju is clandestine? Should EstE know we've kept a potential member from them, they'd have our lives"   
Nagi didn't know how to reply to that.   
Just then Schuldich got up and started for the door.   
"Coming?" he threw at his shoulder.   
"Where are you going??" the American demanded.  
"To find a fallen angel"   
Farfarello  was at his heels. Nagi hesitated only a second behind.   
  
"Mariko, where have you been?" her mother asked worriedly.   
"More to the point. What have you been up to??" her father demanded "You look like a slut"   
That last comment stung on already bleeding wound.   
"Have you any idea what we've been through the past year??"   
Tracking them down had been a simple matter she'd put off for a time after the accident.   
The confrontation hadn't taken too long to continue where it had been left off months before. Fortunately for them, this time she had full control of her powers.   
Tears stung in the back of her eyes while her father continued his tirade. Why'd she even bothered coming back to them was a mystery. Even to her. Maybe vane hope of healing past incomprehension? Searching for a meaning to her life?   
Her thoughts were a jumble and emotions bare.   
Her hands curled into fists in her lap. Why'd she come here?   
Why indeed?  
She raised her head with a start and met green eyes.   
Schu?  
Her father noticed her distraction and was about to make another scalding remark when he saw what had caught her attention.   
Words froze on his lips before fear and anger caused him to be insolent in the face of danger.   
"Who are you?? What is the meaning of this?? What do you want??"   
For answer the red-head smiled, put a cigarette to his lips and lightened it, all the while staring at the man with cold predatory eyes.   
"Come to take Angie back with us" he finally answered around a mouthful of smoke.   
"Angie?" The woman looked from the dangerous three on the balcony and her daughter.   
"Little angel? Who, her??" the man smirked.   
The girl flinched at his words.   
"She's our death angel" Schu stated simply, puffing at the cigarette.   
Angie looked up at him. He held out his hand, leaning on the frame with all the time in the world for him. Nagi and Farfarello  were dark silent presences behind him.   
She got up and slowly went to them.   
"Mariko?" her mother tried to stop her.   
She stopped in front of them, uncertain. Schu smiled, Nagi's eyes were jades, Farfarello  indifferent to the little drama.   
Whatever she saw convinced her. She took the last step.   
A click froze everyone. Fear crossed the couple's faces. Everyone turned to the source of the sound.  
Immaculate in his suit, Brad was pointing a gun at the couple.   
"No witnesses. No trace"   
She looked at the American with fear but not for herself. She slowly put herself between the gun and her parents. Brad regarded her coldly without moving.   
"You know the rules, Anju"   
She shook her head. The barrel pointed at her heart.   
Schuldich came from behind, circling her with his arms while keeping a steady gaze on Brad.   
"It is necessary"   
She clung to him like a life jacket but refused to back down.   
"Why?" Nagi asked simply "After all this?"   
Blue eyes flickered briefly on the boy.   
"They're my parents. I must be grateful to them for something... Family should mean something..." she whispered.   
He shook his head.   
"Choose. Either way, they're gone. They saw too much"   
She looked at Brad calmly. A light tremble betrayed her.   
"There is an alternative" Schuldich said, still holding her.   
Four sets of eyes considered him. He smiled. He always liked being the center of attention.   
Brad arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.   
Schu tapped his head with a slender finger.   
Angie's eyes widened with understanding.   
She turned to Brad, pleading silently.   
"Will that do?"   
He considered, then nodded slowly. He pocketed the gun and crossed his arms, waiting.   
"But you must do it" Schuldich told her. She stiffened, shifted uncomfortably in his arms.   
Then she moved and he let her go.   
Her parents watched the whole scene warily. When it was clear their lives where safe, her father continued his bravado.   
"So this is what you've been up to!"   
"Mariko... you are ..." the woman hesitated.   
"Go ahead! Say it! Our daughter is a killer! And a slut!" He stated loudly, an evil triumph gleam in his eyes.   
But before he could go on, a force got a hold of his mind and tore through it, shifting through thoughts and replacing memories, leaving him with a vacant expression. The same happened to his wife.   
A fine tremble shook her slender form, a chocked sob escaped her lips. With this last act she was no longer part of that family. She had uncovered and buried their true thoughts and feelings for her.   
She angrily whipped her tears and walked toward the four awaiting forms.   
A voice caused her to turn her attention back.   
"Who are you?"   
She smiled, leaning unto Schuldich who circled her waist with his arm. Her eyes rested briefly on the solemn youth, the one-eyed insane, the stony American and the indolent red-head.   
"We are Schwarz" she answered simply. 


End file.
